


Eyeball

by Cumbermarvel (UglyJackal)



Series: Marvel Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Whumptober, stephen eats gross shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/Cumbermarvel
Summary: 'Is... Steph... is that an eyeball?'





	Eyeball

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Poisoned
> 
> took some stuff from the comics about Stephen eating weird and pretty gross food that's slowly poisoning him

It was the middle of the night, breaching on the early hours of the morning. Stephen had, in the sleepless night, heard someone downstairs. A rustling and a tapping, a clinking and a humming. Someone was in the kitchen. In Scott’s kitchen. Driven by fear for Cassie’s safety, Stephen had set aside his book and reading glasses, donned his robes and the Cloak, and levitated down the stairs to prevent any notion of noise.

His feet touched the ground with the noise of a butterfly’s wings, and he peered around the doorframe to look into the kitchen.

The light from the fridge cast a golden glow on the floor, stopped only by a shadow of a man. Stephen smiled. It was Scott, in his boxers and one of the sorcerer’s dressing gowns slung around his bare shoulders. The hem of the gown trailed onto the floor, and one side of the collar kept slipping from the shorter man’s shoulder. Stephen loved it when he saw Scott wearing his clothes; it always brought a smile to his face.

But that smile quickly disappeared when he saw what was in his boyfriend’s hands.

A blue tub.

_ His _ tub.

Full of  _ his  _ food.

Oh, shit.

Stepping quickly into the kitchen, Stephen cleared his throat. ‘I wouldn’t eat that if I were you,’ he said, calm voice bouncing off of the walls and rolling over Scott like an earthquake.

The former thief gasped and leapt around to face the threat, tub grasped in his hands like a weapon. He immediately relaxed when he saw it was Stephen. ‘Oh… Steph… just you,’ he said, putting a hand over his wildly beating heart. ‘I-I wasn’t gonna eat any of this! I just wanted to have a look. You never really eat in front of me… you kinda just take one of these tubs and eat it somewhere else.’

‘I just… don’t really have much time to sit down and eat,’ the sorcerer said, walking towards the light of the fridge, ‘I’m busy a lot of the time, you know, saving dimensions and all that jazz.’ He let out a laugh that would have sounded nervous to the trained ear, and gently took the tub from Scott’s hand.

He thought he had gotten away with it. Until -

‘Is… Steph… is that an  _ eyeball _ ?’ Scott stuttered, incredulously.

Stephen sighed. ‘I should probably tell you,’ he said, defeated.

The pair of them sat down at the dining table, the tub between them. Shaking hands started to peel the lid off, revealing eyeballs and intestines and multiple other body parts floating in what looked like green vomit. Scott turned away, a hand over his mouth.

‘What…?’ he mumbled.

The sorcerer put the lid back on the tub. ‘Sorry,’ he said, ‘it’s disgusting, I know. I have to eat this stuff instead of normal food because of the magic in my body. It’s slowly poisoning me. But it would kill a normal human.’

‘Like me?’ Scott asked.

Stephen nodded. ‘Yes,’ he said, ‘that’s why I didn’t want you to open it at all.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me about this?’

‘... It’s just pretty gross.’

There was a light chuckle and then they lapsed into silence for a bit. It was only broken by Scott’s thoughtful noise. 

‘What does it taste like?’

‘Like leprosy.’

The other man blinked. ‘And what does leprosy taste like?’

‘It’s way too bitter for my sweet tooth.’

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/stephenstrangestan


End file.
